Looney Tunes Racing
Looney Tunes Racing is a kart racing game released in November 2000 for the PlayStation and Game Boy Color consoles. It was published by Infogrames Entertainment, SA, and was rated 'E' for Everyone by the ESRB. Gameplay The controls are standard for the genre — accelerate, brake, handbrake, fire weapon, and steer. Analog control is also available. The available weapons are slightly unusual for the genre — instead of random pickups as in most games, racers collect tokens which are used to charge various weapons. Six levels are available, and only the topmost level may be activated. Also available are environmental hazards, triggered by driving through an 'ACME gag-activation arch', generally aimed further ahead on the track. Game modes Championship The game features a normal season ('Championship') mode with three levels, each with four (Rascal), five (Stinker), or six (Despicable) races. All tracks are unique. Each race features 6 racers, and awards ten points for first, six for second, and four for third. Fourth, fifth, and last place earn no points. If the player gets fourth, fifth, or last place, they will be required to use a "continue" (they get three continues) and repeat the track. If the player uses all three continues and gets fourth, fifth, or last again, then they have to start the championship over from the first track. Winning a championship unlocks a bonus level and a character. Winning the Despicable championship also leads you to either a specific ending movie (for one of the starting characters) or a generic showing of the trophy (for the hidden ones). The ending movie shows the results of your character's wish, awarded by Smokey the genie (although he always congratulates them for winning 'the race', not the series). Single Race One can also race on individual tracks, unlocked once they are won in 'Championship' mode. Also found here are three bonus levels won in 'Championship' mode. Acme Challenge From the game: Complete all 15 challenges to reopen the museum. Race your best for extra bonuses and secrets! This consists of 15 special races, divided into three 'floors' of five events each. The last event in each is a race on a short track against a secret character (Porky, Elmer, or Gossamer). The other four events range from collection (gather a certain number of icons around an arena), to special conditions (no brakes, for example), to time trials. Winning each event recovers an artifact from the museum. Each event can end with failure or a medal for success: bronze (minimum win), silver (slightly tougher), or gold (toughest). Winning a medal on each event unlocks the next floor; winning a medal on all events on the third floor unlocks the 'Challenge' ending movie, where the Acme museum is (temporarily) reopened. Multiplayer Two players can either race, battle, or try 'Wacky', which brings up random events for the two to try. Note that in battle mode, the two most powerful powerups are deactivated for battle events. For race events, the bonus levels are replaced by the short speedways used in the challenge events. Characters Listed alphabetically, each character (usually) has a themed kart to go with him or her. PlayStation version Starting characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Marvin the Martian *Tasmanian Devil *Wile E. Coyote Secret characters *Duck Dodgers *Elmer Fudd *Evil Scientist *Foghorn Leghorn *Gossamer *Granny *Hector the Bulldog *Pepé Le Pew *Porky Pig *Rocky *Smokey the Genie *Sylvester *Yosemite Sam Game Boy Color version Starting characters * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Lola Bunny * Wile E. Coyote Secret characters * Foghorn Leghorn * Marvin the Martian * Tasmanian Devil * Yosemite Sam Race tracks The PlayStation version features a total of twenty-two race tracks and six arenas. Rascal * Wascally Woods * Duck Dodgers' City * Desert Dash * Gossamer's Castle Stinker * What's Opera, Doc? * Desert Oasis * Planet X * Dungeon Disasters * You Belong in Pictures Despicable * Giant's Garden * Return of Duck Dodgers * More Opera, Doc? * Forest Frolics * Planet X Squared * Martian Platforms Bonus Levels * Wackyland * Planet Y * Acme Factory Speedways * Garden Speedway * Planet X Speedway * Forest Speedway * Duck Dodgers' Speedway Arenas * Desert Arena * Gossamer's Arena * Martian Arena * Opera Arena * Matador Arena * Glacial Arena Category:Video games Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:2000 Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo Category:Looney Tunes Racing